


Titan Circus

by EreriMakesMeSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a tight rope walker, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Annie Leonhart, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Circus, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Violence, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Lots of animals, M/M, Mikasa is Levi's Daughter, Sassy Armin Arlert, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Traveling, a little bit ooc levi, circus acts, clown jean, eren in a dress, eren jeager is a lion tamer, eren loves his lions, evetual relationship, fuck that wife, jean loves his dogs, levi eventually joins, levi has been left by his wife, levi loves his daughter, mean erwin, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriMakesMeSin/pseuds/EreriMakesMeSin
Summary: After a long time of saving a small part of the money Levi makes with small jobs he is finially able to take his daughter to the circus that's in London for a week. They attend the show and Levi even get's pulled into the cage by the handsome lion tamer with a charming smile. The two of them connect pretty quickly and Levi and his daughter are invited backstage, where the rest of their lives begin.





	1. The grand first show.

**Levi p.o.v.**

Why in the hell did I let her drag me out of my house, my safe haven, and into this nasty, gross, and probably filled with flees and bacteria two coloured tent. Oh right. Because I love her. _Goddammit_. Her small hand tugs at my two fingers she’s tightly holding on to. When she turns to check on me and look if I’m really here with her she smiles brightly at me with wide and wondering eyes. The corners of my lips quirk up every time she smiles at me like that. Like she’s happy. And that’s all I want, for her to be happy.

“Do you have the tickets dad? Can I hold them, please?” My daughter, who previously held my hand turns around, her tiny arms and hands stretched out at me while she makes grabby hands at my face. Her eyes widen when something behind me catches her eyes. Completely forgetting about the tickets she runs towards that something behind me until my hand catches the back of her jacket to keep her in my eyesight and close to me. “Dad! Look at that! It’s so pretty!” She gapes at a huge banner behind me, two gigantic and terrifying lions with open mouths who seem to be roaring are painted on it. A young man wearing a worn out top-hat with a red scarf wrapped around it and a huge hypnotizing smile stands between the roaring lions. His arms are stretched out above his head which makes it look like he’s cheering, one large whip in one hand, the other is gloved. The young man also wears an eye-patch, one green eye stares brightly in front of him. The background of the banner is painted with warm reds and oranges, really making his one green eye pop.

“Yeah little one, it’s pretty” My hand brush through her pitch black hair, much like my own. She looks up at me with that wide smile she can’t seem to shake this evening. “Don’t you think the lions are pretty?” _No, they’re absolutely terrifying._ “Not as pretty as you Mikasa” she giggles and I move to pick her small frame up. Her legs wrap around my waist as she leans on my hip, one of her small hands gripping my hair for support. The other one points at several things she sees as we walk towards the entrance of the circus tent. Let’s see what my little girl has been so excited about this last year.

//

Mikasa is literally bouncing in her seat as the lights in the huge circus tent go out. Her tiny hand grips onto mine as she gasps, my eyes never leaving her cute little excited face.

I got us the best seats in the tent that I could afford. We can’t afford much but ever since Mikasa got extremely excited the last time the circus came to town and she saw the posters I started to save some money to make her happy. Every day I try extremely hard to make some money, I take on almost every job that gets offered to me just to afford clothes for me and my daughter, to feed us every day and make sure that she gets an opportunity to go a good school when she’s old enough. Living in the poorest neighbourhood in the city in 1870 is very hard and tough, but we get by, I do what I can to keep us alive. Even if that means that I have to take on some of the more ‘dirty’ jobs I get offered.

A bouldering voice that booms through the whole tent shake those depressing memories and thoughts out of my mind.

“Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Welcome to the grand first show of the Titan circus!”

A tall blonde with sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile stands in the middle of the tent, surrounded by a huge circle filled with sand. He wears a new looking top hat, a long coat, white button-up and expensive looking black leather boots, his white pants tucked in them. The crowd cheers and the man swings his arms in the air, one of his gloved hands holding a black walking crane with a golden knob. He looks extremely wealthy. I’m sure he’s the boss of this circus.

“My Titans and I are welcoming you warmly and hope to make everyone forget about their lives for a moment as you enjoy our show!” The man boulders. At the end of his sentence the lights flicker off. Some people gasp and I roll my eyes at their stupid reaction. Mikasa’s fiddling and bouncing on her seat gets even worse and I press one hand on her lap, keeping her legs still. “Sorry dad. Too excited” she mutters distracted.

The lights turn on again and she throws her hands in the air while screaming excitedly. I’ve never seen her this excited before, she’s like a whole other child. Not reserved and quiet. She’s actually letting herself go for a moment and enjoy the show. “C’mon dad! Look” She puts her small hand on my cheek and turns my face towards the clowns now riding tiny bikes in the circle of sand.

We laugh at the acts, and gasp when the rope walker pretends to fall before regaining her balance and walking further. Mikasa is especially intrigued when four young people swing from side to side on the trapezes doing flips and never drop each other once. Time flies by and before we know it the last act, and the grand finale is next.

“Ladies and gentleman. Now I will present you our most precious possessions and their master” The blonde man’s heavy voice says, his sentence ends in a whisper and when the lights turn back on there is a huge cage covering the circle in the middle of the tent. Three obviously well-kept lions walking lazily around in it. Several crutches meant for the lions to stand on are scattered around the cage, a big ring hanging low from the top of the cage.

Mikasa gasps next to me and mumbles something about the banner outside, her small hand grasps mine even tighter and she starts to bounce again. Well, I guess we’ll see that young man with the green eye soon.

“wow! what a great audience” a bright voice calls through the speakers scattered around the huge red and yellow tent. A spotlight focuses on a silhouette walking next to the cage on the edge of the circle. He wears a worn-out top hat, a red scarf wrapped around it and a bright smile that makes his green eye light up, his left eye covered by an eye patch. The crowd cheers when they catch sight of him, Mikasa joining them and pointing at the man excitedly.

“Really, you guys have been so good to us already, cheering and applauding. I must say I was rather jealous of not being able to watch my good friend Armin walk the ropes tonight. Did you enjoy the show so far?” while talking he walked to the front, facing the rich people sitting in their VIP seats there. The crowd cheers again and the man makes a shushing gesture with his hands. “Now, now. I know he was good but let’s not try to upset the kittens, eh? I really want to live another day you guys” The man chuckles and I can’t seem to keep my eyes from his bright and happy form. The people in the crowd laugh at his joke but go silent when the young man opens his mouth to speak again.

“I should introduce myself, the name is Mr. Jaeger, and I am the master of these lovely kittens” He gestures to the terrifying lions in the cage and sighs like a schoolgirl in love when he looks at them. He’s definitely a freak if he isn’t even a little bit afraid of those things.

He moves to unlock the cage and I grab Mikasa’s hands, my heartbeat picking up. Jaeger swiftly moves behind the steel bars and locks the doors again. The lions pay no attention to the man in their cage but do look around when he grabs the long whip from one of the hooks in the cage.

“Let me introduce these lovely gentleman to you” the man smiles brightly at one of the lions. “This here is Richard” He whisks his whip, not hitting the lion but hitting the ground in front of it. The lion moves to stand up on his back legs, roars and claws at the air before falling back down.

“woah” Mikasa sighs, wonder filling her grey eyes, much like mine.

“Edward” he whips at another lion, who does the same as the first one.

“and last but definitely not least Captain, now Captain’s name is Captain because he is most definitely the leader of the six lions I own. He’s awfully bossy and barely obeys me but that makes this so much more fun”

_Yep, the guy is a lunatic._

He walks to one of the lions, I can’t remember which, and starts petting its mane, the lion actually purrs and leans into his touch.

“they may sound vicious when they roar, but really they just want some love” Jaeger says, and I wonder by the spaced out sound of his voice if he’s even talking to the audience or to himself. Jaeger moves onto one knee, looking the vicious predator in the eye. And then the lion in front of him roars. I can see some splatters of salvia spatting on the young man’s face and shiver from disgust, oh god, it’s breath must smell like dead meat rotting in garbage for a month. My gag reflex shows up and Mikasa laughs at my disgusted face.

“ah yes. And their breath smells like fish. Even though they never get any from us” his voice sounds wondering and he pats the lion again.

Jaeger moves back onto his feet, rubs his eye and chuckles.

The lion tamer does a few tricks with the obedient predators, the one I remember named Captain refusing to jump through the hoop a few times but the rest doing a great job at impressing the whole crowd. Somewhere in his performance the young man threw his hat away, revealing his unruly chocolate brown mop of hair. The brown now framing his face makes his green eye shimmer even more, drawing my attention away from keeping Mikasa safe from the locked up lions. The man pants and throws his lions a few snacks before turning back to the impressed crowd.

“well, what I do isn’t really that hard. The lions know what to do and I just know what signals to give them. I want to show you that anyone who knows what to do and isn’t afraid, can do what I do. So I will pick someone out of the audience.”

That comes way too nonchalantly out of his mouth. He can’t be serious. He’s going to drag someone in there and as much as I want to inspect that green eye from up close I think I’m going to piss my pants if I step into that cage. Nope. Even if he points at me, I’m not going to do it. I close my eyes tightly. Mikasa giggles from next to me before patting my hand. She knows I’m scared as fuck to get into that cage, and with the bad luck that always seems to follow me I am positive that I will be picked out of the audience.

“You there! The scared guy!”

I try with all my willpower to ignore the spotlight shining on me, the bright light even visible through my closed eyelids. Mikasa just whispers something at me. “If you don’t, I will” she knows that’ll make me snap out of it. No way in hell my baby girl is going in there. I would rather die. I open one eye, my attention immediately caught by Jaeger who is standing on the stairs next to our seats, his hand stretched out to me. “It’s okay, they don’t bite” He chuckles and I huff at him. “don’t look so mad now. You’ll be fine, I’ll be in there with you” the man says with a smirk plastered on his face. I look at Mikasa and back at him. “Stay here, don’t move, don’t touch anything. Just sit here and look at dad throwing his life away” I kiss her forehead and she chuckles, letting go of my hand. Then I stand up and grab the outstretched and surprisingly soft hand.

“Give it up for the old man!” Jaeger cheers and so does the crowd. “tch, I’m not old” I mumble as we walk down the stairs towards the cage. Jaeger looks back at me, squeezes my hand softly and mouths an ‘I know’.


	2. Why you shouldn't be afraid

**Eren p.o.v.**

I would be lying if I said this short man hadn’t caught my attention during my part of the show. The spotlights positioned in our tent illuminated him a few times and when I saw his grumpy features and piercing eyes I couldn’t help feeling intrigued. In all honesty, I just made the whole thing of picking someone out of the crowd to join me up. Erwin would be furious with me even though he knows it’s safe. The kittens won’t hurt anyone intentionally. I raised them better than that. Plus, they don’t have any teeth.

I can’t seem to let go of the cold and slightly smaller hand in mine either. I can feel his palms start to get clammy as we near the cage.

“What’s your name mister?” I smile brightly at him and notice him faltering in his steps, almost falling down. “Levi Ackerman” the man says firmly after recomposing himself. “Well Levi, I notice you’re a little nervous,” He scoffs at that and pushes his pitch black hair out of his face before scratching at the short hairs of his military undercut. “but there is nothing to worry about. I’m here, they obey me. You have nothing to fear” I wink and him and the slight blush on his cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by me.

I unlock the heavy cage, my lions immediately looking my way, or rather towards the new smell coming their way. Levi’s clammy hand tries to move itself out of mine so he can leave but I tighten my grip, pulling him in the cage after me. Levi’s breathing start to pick up when the heavy door closes behind him. Short, panicked pants leave his mouth as he looks frantically at the lions. “stay back lovelies, he isn’t a new toy” I chuckle at the curious lions while Levi looks at me with a terrified expression. He makes no move to remove his hand from mine again, he just holds on tightly.

I motion for Richard to come closer and he does, slowly walking towards us before sitting in front of Levi. I cover the small mic taped to my cheek with the hand Levi isn’t currently draining of blood and lean closer to him, my lips softly touching the shell of his ear. “I’ll let you in on a little secret why you shouldn’t be afraid” I whisper, when I lean back I can see goose bumps on the skin where my breath touched his neck. I gently push Edwards head to the side and lift the flesh covering his non-existent teeth. I smirk at Levi when he looks relieved. “They don’t have teeth” he mutters before chuckling, relief washing over him. “Nope, they don’t” I look at our intertwined hands, his grip has lessened but he didn’t let go. And maybe I don’t want him to.

I make Levi do a few tricks with the lions and he seems to enjoy himself at the end of it. It can be a lot of fun to have control over such predators. Levi did let go of my hand in the end but it was worth it when he petted Edward, a small smile tugging at his lips. after everything we did with the creatures the crowd cheered as if they can’t get enough of the lions. Another good show comes to an end but I’m not sure if I want to let Levi go just yet.

“Levi,” my voice booms through the tent as the crowd goes silent. He turns towards me but stays wary of the lions now walking around us. “I invite you and your daughter to have a backstage tour. Of course I will be your tour guide” I smile at him and place my hands on my hips. He nods hesitantly and looks around the crowd for his little girl. He smiles when she sees his excited face and I make a vow that I have to make him smile like that before the day is over. “yeah, sure. I think she’ll love that” when he looks back at me with those grey eyes his smile drops a bit but doesn’t disappear. “what’s her name then?” I reach my hand out to him once more. Because we will be leaving the cage now and because I want to feel his skin on mine again. He answers after I opened the cage and when we’re standing outside the circle. “Mikasa” he smiles at the ground when the name rolls of his lips. fondness glowing in his eyes. “Will Mikasa please stand up and come here to hug her dad?” Levi let’s go of my hand when a small bundle of worn out clothes and pitch black hair jumps into his arms. Her tiny arms wrapped around her dad’s neck as the crowd ‘awh’s.

“This was the grand first show of the Titan circus here in London! We will stay here for the rest of the week before we leave for our next destination. Make sure to tell everyone about us” Erwin’s voice comes through the speakers. Not long after I feel a heavy and strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. He waves at the leaving people and his smile drops when the last person leaves.

“Eren. We have to talk. Now”

I wallow thickly and turn back to Levi. “what about them Erwin? I promised them something” I try my best to look as sorry as possible and he sighs. His hands firmly grip my shoulders. “Fine. Give them a fucking tour. Just promise me you won’t do anything that stupid again” I nod quickly and the blonde turns around and walks around the circle backstage.

“Oh how rude of my boss. He totally forgot to introduce himself to you” I plaster my usual smile on when I look at the two ravens. “Is everything okay? He looked pissed” Levi is right. He did look pissed and I’m sure I will get a good punishment after the two in front of me leave. “It’s fine. He’s like that all the time” I brush it off and turn towards the little girl who has some similar sharp features as her father. “It is such a pleasure to meet you Miss Ackerman” I smile brightly at her and she giggles as she shakes my hand. Levi smiles fondly at her. “I’m sure a lot of the artists of tonight would love to meet you two. They’re always eager to meet new people.” I turn to walk towards the huge red curtains separating backstage from the main stage. The heavy footsteps of Levi and the small ones of Mikasa following me. “even the horse lady?” Mikasa gasps, making me giggle. “yes, even Historia” I smile at her when I look back. She gasps again. “do you hear that dad! Even the pretty horse lady!” Levi chuckles at her, brushes his fingers through her hair and answers. “yes, she sure was pretty” 

“where are you guys from? London?” I ask as we breach the curtain. A storm of people greet us, most of them sitting behind a mirror removing their make-up. Some people are running around with clothes and everything just looks really hectic. You would think this wouldn’t be the case a _fter_ the show but all of the performers really just want to go back to their barracks or rush to the kitchen where they can get their food from our cook Sasha. When I look back at the small family, literally and figuratively, I can see them both gaping at everyone. “this is backstage. This is where everything happens." I smile widely at the dad when he glances at me and he quickly turns his head away.

“Eren!” I recognise the voice immediately and brace myself for the force that is going to hit me soon. The tall, brown haired woman I’ve been expecting jumps into my arms and cackles loudly. “what a stunt you’ve pulled off! Erwin must be furious you little dipshit! Amazing!” she hugs me tightly before slowly letting go and turning to a beaming Mikasa and her bored looking dad. “You! The cage man. Man did you look terrified” She laughs really loudly and punches Levi in the shoulder. “man you’re even shorter that I thought you were” She chuckles and the offended look Levi wears doesn’t go unnoticed by me. “she doesn’t mean it that way Levi. I’m sorry. She’s just really…. Eccentric?” I try, glancing between Hange and Levi. He nods quickly and gives Hange a look of disgust before turning to Mikasa. “You’re that clown lady!” She beams, Hange quickly dropping to her knees to be on the little girl’s level. “I am sugar! Did you like our performance?” She pinches the giggling girls cheek and smiles widely at her. “Would you like to meet the rest? I could introduce them to you love” Mikasa nods enthusiastically and looks at her dad with a pout and pleading eyes. “Dad, can I please?” She bounces on her feet and tugs at his the sleeve of his dark grey worn out coat. “Just be safe okay?” He says to her, a fond small smile tugging at his lips. “And if anything happened to her I will find you, and I will break all of the bones in your body” He glares at Hange and I’ve never seen her that silent and terrified. “y-yes, I’ll keep her safe and we’ll be back in an hour” Mikasa grabs Hange’s outstretched hand and they quickly walk away from the glaring raven.

“So, quite the protective dad eh?” I chuckle as he looks back at me, pink dusting his cheeks. “I guess so. It’s a cruel world” he mutters, glancing at his black and old combat boots. “It definitely is. Care for a drink? Maybe a water or something stronger?” I bite my bottom lip and hope to the gods that he accepts. I think his walls will crumble a bit when I get some alcohol in his system and I would love to get to know the man some more. “Sure” He gives me a thin lipped smile but I decide that that smile isn’t enough to satisfy the deal I made earlier. “Follow me Mister overprotective” I chuckle at him and fling my hat on a table when he walk past it. Out of habit my hand goes to my eye patch before tugging it off of my head. “Why do you wear that anyway?” Levi walks a bit quicker so he can walk next to me. I rub the eye that was previously covered by the leather before opening it, revealing my honey brown eye. “because I don’t want people to think I’m a freak” Levi stops walking and looks into my right eye. I stop too and move to stand in front of him “It’s brown” He mutters. “it is detective” I smirk at him and can see the corners of his lips tug up slightly. _So close._ “Why would you want to hide something so extraordinary and beautiful?” now it’s my turn to blush, I smile sheepishly at the ground and scratch the back of my neck. “I don’t think it is. And people would just think I’m weird” he frown slightly at that before he huffs, stuffing his cold hands into his pockets. “I think stepping into that cage full of lions every day makes you weird” I just have to laugh at that since he’s probably right. “yeah okay. Seems fair” I wink at him and motion for him to follow me again.

I push another curtain open, revealing a large table which is occupied by several people, some performers some not. A blonde mop of hair catches my attention and I immediately move to leave again, giving a small smile to Levi before it’s too late. “Eren honey, I was looking for your cute butt” A small hand collides with my ‘cute butt’ before I get spun around and tugged down by my shirt for a chaste kiss on my best friend’s lips. “How was the show Eren? You enjoyed yourself in that cage with the hottie?” Big blue eyes stare into mine and I’m reminded again why Erwin calls Armin Doll. “I guess I did” I murmur, motioning with my eyes to a baffled Levi. Armin gasps and smiles brightly. “So nice to meet you” he shakes Levis hand and giggles. He mouths a ‘good luck’ and winks before he leaves to return to his seat to continue to read in his book and sip on his wine.

“So, that was erm” Levi scratches his neck nervously while his eyes follow the blond bomb sitting at the table. “I’m sorry. That’s Armin, our tightrope walker. He’s always like this even though I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping with the boss” I mutter the last part, mostly to myself and sigh. “So he’s not your boyfriend or anything?” that catches my attention and I turn to a fully blushing Levi who can’t seem to meet my eyes. “he’s not. Why do you ask? You a homophobe or something?” I cross my arms and search his face for a reaction. “Th-that’s not why I asked. And… and I’m not, I swear It’s just that… he kissed you” his eyes look into mine unsurely. “I swear Armin and I are just close. You still have a chance” I smirk when his blush deepens two shades of red before walking towards our small table with liquor to pour us some.


	3. A place for castaways

**Levi p.o.v.**

I try to enjoy my company and the drink I got from Eren but my mind keeps going back to Mikasa and where she is, what she’s doing and with who she is. I guess Eren was right, I am a overprotective dad. I must look rather nervous in Eren’s eyes since he leans forward from where he’s seated in front of me on the thick brown table and places his hand on mine softly. “I’m sure she’s fine. My friends love kids and would do nothing to hurt her.” Somehow those mismatched eyes calm me down instantly and I nod at him, a small smile tugging at my lips. I take a sip from whatever is in my glass and start to cough, the burning in my throat really harsh. Eren laughs at my face and takes a sip from his own drink. “what the fuck is in this?” I mutter, recomposing myself from my coughing fit. “I have no clue. The boss is the only one who gets the good liquor, we’re stuck with this shit, but it does the trick, you’ll be drunk in no-time.” He takes another sip, finishing this drink from hell completely.

“I notice a bit of an accent there mister Levi, where are you from exactly?” the blonde boy who kissed Eren leans forward and into my eyesight from next to me. “I still have an accent?” I mutter, glancing at Eren who nods in response with a smile tugging at his lips. “Well, I’m from France actually. ‘kasa and I moved here when she was one” I smile at the memory of the small bundle in my arms, her black silky hair peeking out of the lilac blanket I always held her in. “Is that where her mother is then?” I frown at that question, the beautiful face of my wife at the time burned into my eyelids. She certainly was beautiful, but also very ruthless and mean. “I don’t know where Cathrine is. She left a few months after giving birth to Mikasa” Armin’s face drops at that, his soft and small hand placed on my hand. “I’m so sorry Levi, I didn’t know” He smiles apolitically and I nod at him. “You couldn’t have known. Mikasa was meant to have her mother with her for the rest of her life but Cathrine left because of some stupid reason. Leaving me to raise our little girl alone” Apparently the little booze I had is kicking in because I wouldn’t have said that while sober. I would have just said Cathrine died because of the Great Depression or something. But this whole comfortable vibe here with Eren and the guy with the big blue eyes is taking me over. “What was the reason then?” Eren sounds wary, as if he is about to cross a line with me. If I was sober he maybe would have. “I told her I am also attracted to men” I look straight into his eyes saying this, drinking a bit of the gross liquor. Eren looks slightly relieved much to my surprise.

“If it makes you feel any better Levi, almost everyone here is homosexual or swings both ways. The circus is a place for castaways and people who are spit out by society. You’d fit in well here” Eren’s words light something inside me. I _would_ fit in well here. “Thank you Eren” I raise my glass at the man, who smiles back, his mismatched eyes glimmering as he does the same as me. Our glasses clink when the blonde diva joins in.

“So, is France pretty Levi?” the blonde stands up and plants his ass on the table, leaning back on one hand to get a better look at me. “Yes, it is. I was very sad when we left but I had to leave the whole mess behind us and start fresh. Mikasa also needed that” I mutter the last part, swirl the booze in my glass and glance shortly at Eren who seems to be in thoughts as well. “Actually, my name isn’t Levi at all, it’s just the pronounce of my name in English. In French my name is pronounced Rivaille” I half-smile at the impressed diva who chuckles when he meets my eyes. “That sounds really fucking hot in French. Don’t you agree Eren?” He turns to his best friend, a smirk plastered on his face. Eren looks up from me to his blonde friend and bites his lip. “Fuck yes it does” He lets go of his now swollen bottom lip to smirk as I chuckle. “Can you say anything else in French, _Rivaille”_ blue-eyes leans forward, a bit too close for my taste. If I was sober that is.

“Vos yeux sont vraiment beau.” I say as I look at Eren, I wink at him in my intoxicated confidence and take another sip. Armin drops himself flat on the table like a diva. His arm draped over his eyes dramatically as he moans and reaches with the other one to Eren like he’s dying. “Eren, I had no idea what he said but _god_ did it turn me on” Armin groans, a smirk playing at his lips as he sees Eren roll his eyes and blush slightly. “What on earth did you say to make me feel like this, sweetie?” Armin props himself on his elbows again, his feet dangling from the table. Just now I notice he’s wearing a short puffy white dress with white thigh-highs and black ballet shoes. “Eren would just have to find out. I’m not telling you guys” I huff at the pretty and dramatic blonde. He glances at Eren while biting his bottom lip before releasing it and sitting straight.

“Is that your little girl?” Armin mutters, a smile tugging at his lips. Suddenly a lot of noise reaches my ears which I quickly identify as singing. Loud singing. The red curtains leading to the dining area open as a tall man walks in with blonde and dark blonde toned hair, his arm draped around an even taller man with black hair and freckles, who is carrying my little girl on his shoulders. The two men look at each other lovingly as they scream along with the rest of the group, of which I recognise the enthusiastic clown lady with the messy brown hair and some other people from the show. The groups laughs after the last line of the noisy song and walks with chattering noises towards the table. Mikasa was smiling at her new friends the whole time. When the tall raven places her little feet on the ground she quickly hugs him before running towards me. But not after yelling “Thank you, Marco!” over her shoulder. The raven waves her off with a smile and takes a seat next to Eren, the whole group finding a place and loudly chattering with each other. They seem so friendly and kind of happy.

Mikasa envelops her arms around me, as do I before I lift her onto my lap, her face facing Armin. “How was it ‘kasa?” I ask her, a smile plastered on my face. She gasps excitedly and bounces on my lap. “So great! I met everyone and they were so nice dad! I really want to stay. Can we please stay?” she whines, tugging at my collar. “I don’t think so honey, we have to go home soon, and we don’t have the money to come back tomorrow for another show, you know that” I kiss her hair as she loosens her grip on my jacket. Suddenly she’s back to the other Mikasa. “I get it dad, sorry for asking” she gives me a small smile before covering her mouth with her hand and yawning. “we’ll go home soon pumpkin” I whisper against her head before kissing it.

I push the glass with still a little bit of liquor in it away from me and glance at Eren. The freckled boy seems to talk to him but he doesn’t listen. He’s looking at Mikasa and me with a small smile. “You’re so good with your daughter. I’m jealous, I want one too” He pinches a giggling Mikasa’s cheek and I smile gratefully at him. “I’m very lucky to have her” I brush my hand through her hair before Armin draws my attention away from Eren. “Mikasa dear, I had no idea you would be so beautiful” He smiles at her and takes her hand, shaking it. “though I should have known with a handsome father like that” the blonde winks at me and I shake my head with a small smirk. Mikasa giggles again and introduces herself “Mikasa Ackerman, pleasure to meet you” she smiles at the blonde who smiles back fondly. “Armin Arlert, and goodness you have great manners too. Such a well raised girl” Armin winks at her as he jumps off of the table. “I have to go now guys, I have some business to attend to” Armin ruffles my hair and I scowl slightly at him. “You mean fuck the boss” Eren chimes in, boldly taking another sip from his drink. I cover Mikasa’s ears a little too late for her ears to register the foul words but she just laughs at my reaction to it. “No, Jaeger, you know very well the Boss is straight. I mean, you did try to come on to him once, right?” The blonde smirks devilishly at the brown haired man before winking and disappearing behind the curtains. “tch, I was not” Eren mutters in response, his cheeks reddening at the seemingly embarrassing memory and his eyes focussing on the uninteresting table.

“Thank you so much for having us Eren. It was so nice to meet you guys but Mika is getting tired and I’m afraid we must head home” I say, standing up from the bench and lifting a sleepy Mikasa in my arms, her leaning against my hip with her arms lazily wrapped around my neck. Eren stands up too with a rather startled expression on his face. “Wait, erm. How about you guys come over again after our show tomorrow, the show ends around two so there would be plenty of time to hang out” He looks at me nervously and bites his bottom lip again. I would like to spend more with the man with the mismatched eyes. Before I can even agree Mikasa starts to plea. “Please dad? I can go meet the horses and doggies tomorrow! Hange will take me, please?” How am I supposed to say no to the face that looks so much like her mother’s. So beautiful. “Okay then” I smile at her excited face as she seems to forget her tiredness. “We’ll be there Eren” I smile slightly at him and he nods back with his own bright smile. “I’ll show you guys the way out” He walks around the table, places his hand on the small of my back and pushes me lightly in the right direction. I fall silent as the presence on my lower back remains. Even through the fabric of my coat his hand feels so warm. I want to hold that warmth again to warm my own cold hands up.

“I had a great time talking to you Levi” Eren says, he removes his hand from me as we stand in front of what looks like the back doors of the circus tent. “I did too Eren. It was nice to meet you folks” I stick out my hand for him to shake and he does, his warmth and soft skin enveloping my own rough and cold ones. “yeah, it was nice” He mutters, glancing at our hands and then back at the half-asleep girl in my arms. “It’s quite cold outside. I would like to give her something if you’d like” he bites his bottom lip nervously and god I would just love for him to stop doing that, it does things to me. “Sure, we’ll wait here” I say, retrieving my hand from him and looking at his back as he jogs away.

Mikasa is fully asleep when he returns not three minutes later, a red fabric in his hand. I recognise the fabric from the banner outside and from his performance. He smiles brightly and he softly wraps the red shawl, previously on his top hat, around Mikasa’s neck, the girl immediately nuzzling into the soft fabric. “Thank you Eren, I’m sure she’ll love it when she wakes up” I smile widely at him and his eyes light up as he smiles back. “Have a safe trip. And I’ll see you two tomorrow” He waves at us as we walk outside of the surprisingly warm tent. I wave back and sigh. Eren was right, it is cold outside.


	4. Suicidal bastard

**Levi p.o.v.**

The morning is calm. Mikasa is sitting on the only small table in our ‘house’ if you can even call it that. Our ‘house’ has one living room, which also is our kitchen, and bedroom. A small bed is placed in the corner where Mikasa sleeps. I sleep on our dirty couch. It’s not much of course but the roof above our head keeps us dry, if it isn’t raining too hard, otherwise the few pots and pans we have are scattered around the room.

“want another loaf before we leave? I don’t know if they have any food for us at the circus” I hand Mikasa another loaf of sticky and gross bread and she takes it. “Isn’t there any cheese left?” She mutters, staring at the dry piece of bread. I shake my head at her. “daddy has to go and get some later, if he can find some money that is” I smile sadly at her and she nods in understanding. “I wish I could work too” She says with her tiny mouth full. “Mika, don’t talk with your mouth full. And I want to keep you this small and innocent” I smirk at her and pinch her puffy cheek when she giggles. “okay dad” she smiles sweetly before grabbing my chin and pulling me down to her level to press a kiss to my cheek.

“are you excited to see your new friends again sweetie?” I ask her, now chewing on my own loaf of bread. She nods enthusiastically and bounces in her seat. She seems to do that a lot when I mention the circus. “are you happy to see Eren again?” she asks me, her innocent eyes peering up at me. “I think so Mikasa” I answer. I have been able to keep the mismatched eyes out of my mind for a while since yesterday. But honestly I can’t wait to go back to that circus, I feel good there. Secretly I’m really glad Mikasa dragged me there.

 

//

 

A red scarf with some silky black hair peering out of it rushes towards the tent, her dad and his outstretched hand completely forgotten behind her. She jumps into the arms of the freckled man with black hair, who swings her around as a greeting. I remember him being one of the crazy persons flying through the air on the trapezes. When I reach the giggling girl and talking man he looks my way. “And you must be Mr. Ackerman. Pleasure to meet you, the name is Marco Bott” he outstretches his hand to me and I take it, shaking it firmly. “She looks a lot like you sir.” Marco says, not letting go of that huge smile on his face.

I didn’t think it was possible but his face lights up even more when he spots someone behind me. “Jean! Come meet the dad!” he waves at ‘Jean’ who jogs our way. “Hello Sir, Jean Kirstein.” The two tone haired man who I can vaguely remember from yesterday also offers his hand. “Levi Ackerman” I mutter back, my gaze averting to Mikasa who is impatiently tugging on the sleeve of my coat. “Dad, I want to go look for Hange, she’s nice” I nod at her with a small smile and grab her tiny hand. “Hange is crazy, but ‘nice’ is a way to put it yeah” Jean laughs, one arm draped over Marco, the other clutching at his stomach. Marco shakes his head disapprovingly before turning to Mika. “I know where she is, do you want to join me?” He offers a friendly smile my way and I nod in approval, Mikasa’s hand finding Marco’s in a heartbeat. She really likes her new friends. “I’m sure you would like to find Eren, the bastard should be around here somewhere” Jean has this glint in his eyes when he looked at me. Like he knows something. I shrug it off and follow the two toned man into the tent. “Oi, suicidal bastard!” he yells through the space inside where some people are eating after the show.

“Eren is with his kittens, horse face” I recognise Armin’s slightly high-pitched voice and wave shyly at him, earning a dashing smile back. “Levi! Good to see you aren’t scared of coming back” the blonde winks at me before continuing reading his book. “Let’s go to the lions then. I heard you already met the terrifying fuckers?” Jean starts a conversation while walking in front of me towards I think where the animals live. “I did. I hoped to never see them again but here we are” Jean chuckles and glances back at me. “you’d fit in here” he suddenly says, turning around when he noticed I stopped walking. “why does everybody say that?” I run my hand through my hair and sigh. Jean crosses his arms and smirks. “you just have this cool and untouchable vibe. Believe me, some black make-up and you’d be the perfect circus freak with that scowl” Jean laughs when I roll my eyes at him.

“This is as far as I go, my dogs are that way and I have to take care of them now. Eren should be in that carriage. Have fun” Jean winks before walking away with his hands tucked in his brown trousers.

I slowly walk towards the wooden carriage, the head of a lion curiously looking my way. I wave at the animal before quickly pulling my hand away. Lions don’t wave back Levi. Stupid. The wood of the small stairs leading inside creak under my boots and I hear some shuffling, another lion looking my way. “Eren?” I try, sounding unsure. “leave me alone” A broken voice answers. _I am not leaving you alone Eren._ “You wanted me here today, didn’t you?” I chuckle, stepping inside the dark carriage.

Eren hid himself in the shadow, I can only see his legs peeking out into the sun and his vague silhouette. He’s wearing something different today. His legs are mostly covered by black thigh-highs, he’s wearing dark brown shorts with a sand coloured blouse and black jacket, his usual light brown shoes topping it off. His head is dropped onto his crossed arms though, his top hat sitting lonely on the floor a feet from the man. He looks up, a shimmer in his eyes. “Levi” he whispers, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“what happened Eren? Why are you sad?” I look down to check if the floor isn’t incredibly dirty, which isn’t the case, and sit down on it in front of Eren. “this happened” he drops his hand from his cheek and even in the dark I can see a dark purple bruise forming on his cheek. Anger bursts inside of me as I clench my fists. “who did that to you?” I mutter, my teeth grinding. “I appreciate you being mad Levi but you can’t help me. It’s fine” His fingertips brush my clenched fists and they relax almost instantly. “It’s not fine. Who did this?” I try again, looking into his eyes. “I deserved it Levi, I brought someone from the crowd in danger” he huffs, dry washing his face with the palms of his hands. “Wait, this is because you brought _me_ into danger?” I raise my voice and Eren flinches, making me tone it down again immediately. Eren nods sadly and chuckles. “Your boss did this?” Eren nods again and grabs my hand in his. “I don’t want you to do anything. He was drunk and it isn’t like this was the first time. I fuck up a lot and he punishes me, it’s okay Levi” He says sincerely. “but you do know this is abuse right?” I answer, my voice still trembling with anger through gritted teeth. Eren smiles at me. “I know” He pats my hand before letting go of it completely.

I decide to drop the subject, already tasting Eren stubbornness.

“So, Jean called you suicidal bastard, where did that come from?” I ask, actually curious. Come on, it’s a weird nickname. Eren laughs and motions for me to sit next to him. I crawl to him and plop down, awaiting a story. “It’s quite depressing actually. Do you really want to know?” he turns to me and looks into my eyes. I swallow a small lump away at the way his eyes shine right now and nod. “Okay then Levi, but I did warn you. You might look at me differently” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

“It was a few years back, I was twenty-one and sitting in the middle of my exams for becoming a vet. The teacher called my name and I stood up, not expecting much of it. He took me out of the room and told me my parents died in a car crash. I was completely devastated and forgot about the whole stupid exam, immediately running home. It turned out it was true, my parents had died that morning. I became terribly confused and depressed. I had to leave that stupid house there in Germany and so I did. I followed the train tracks, waiting to arrive somewhere, or waiting for something to hit me.

“That’s when this circus comes in. There was a train rushing my way quickly. I just stood there, kind of accepting my own death since it all seemed worthless without my loving parents. I saw the logo of this circus on the side and in a split second I made up my mind. I wanted to perform in that circus, like an old boyish dream I once had. I jumped from the track, took a sprint and jumped into the first open carriage I saw.” Eren glanced my way a couple of times to look for a reaction and I’m sure he found something when he told me he was suicidal once. It _was_ a depressing story. Mismatched eyes are locked on mine and he smiles lightly. “Jean actually wanted to throw me right of off the train again but then I blurted out I was a vet. My lucky ass got to stay” he smirks at that memory at turns to me again.

“That’s one hell of a backstory brat” I smile back while he huffs at the nickname.

“I’m not a brat”

“you are to me”

“I can’t be _that_ much younger than you”

I frown at him and chuckle, clearly he thinks I’m fucking twenty-five or something. “How old are you brat?” I smirk at him when he opens his mouth to protest at the nickname again but decides not to, maybe he likes it.

“twenty-six” he states, looking for a reaction.

“Thirty-two. You’re a brat to me” I laugh a bit when he gapes at me.

“You don’t look _that_ old”

“That’s because I bathe in the blood of a virgin every night”

“That’s gross Levi, c’mon” Eren huffs, a smile tugging at his lips as a reaction to my lame joke.

I smile at the man and lean back against the wood of the carriage, my head resting on it. Eren does the same and after a minute his head lulls to the side to lock his eyes on mine. I remember I wanted to ask him something but all of my thoughts vanished once his eyes met mine. They’re so breath-taking. His whole being is kind of breath-taking. What is also breath-taking? That I don’t even know this brat really well but I feel like I’m falling for him already, or at least forming a small crush on him. I haven’t had a crush in ages. Well, four years exactly, since Mikasa was born and Cathrine left. She broke my heart and nobody has managed to mend it yet.

“You want to stay for dinner tonight? Sasha always makes too much, thinking she can eat all of the scraps, so we have plenty of food” Eren barely whispers. It doesn’t matter, I’m close enough to him to hear him. I smile at him, his eyes sparkling slightly in response. “Mikasa and I would love that. I’d love to meet the other performers anyway since they’re taking such good care of Mikasa when I’m with you” I whisper back. I can see Eren biting his bottom lip, which should be illegal by the way. Eren also steals some glances at my lips and the urge to kiss this man silly rises inside me.

“Eren!”

_Goddammit._

A loud shout from outside catches both our attention before anything could go too far and Eren stands op, giving me an apologetic smile. “What is it Reiner?” Eren leans against the doorframe and smiles at this ‘Reiner’. I decide to stand up and check out who he is too.

“I found this little girl with Hange, and I wondered if she could go and play with Annie for a while. God knows she misses company of her own age.” Reiner answers when I appear next to Eren. Mikasa holds one of his big hands and waves enthusiastically at me when she sees me. The big man is also holding the small hand of another girl. One with bright blonde hair and pale blue eyes eyeing me curiously. One of her eyes is covered by a blonde fringe when she looks down at her shoes shyly.

“You’ll have to ask her dad that Reiner” Eren chuckles, draping his arm over my shoulders, making me look up at him. “Can she Mister?” Reiner catches my attention again and I nod. “Only if Mikasa wants to of course” Mikasa giggles before running toward the blonde girl and grasping her hand. “Yes! Annie is very nice” Mikasa giggles and Annie looks up at her, blushing slightly. “Great! Let’s go back to Hange then, I’m sure she’ll play tag with you guys” Reiner chuckles lowly before walking away with the girls.

“Is he a dad too?” I ask Eren, noticing his arm is till around me. His fingertip is drawing circles on my shoulder. “Yeah, Annie is six now I think. They also travel with the circus, Reiner helps building up the tent when we move to another place. His strength is much needed around here” Eren chuckles and looks down at me. “Let’s get something to drink. I want to know more about this mysterious Levi Ackerman” His arm leaves my shoulders when he walks away after winking at me.

I nod at him while he walks away before remembering he can’t see me. “yeah, good idea” I say to him, jogging slightly to catch up to Eren.

 


	5. Moments

**Eren p.o.v.**

When Levi’s nice round ass sits down next to mine he draws my attention away from my small conversation with Connie. Levi’s frowning at the unknown and disgusting drink in his hand and sighs heavily before taking a sip. His nose scrunches up in disgust just like yesterday when the horrible taste assaulted his taste buds for the first time. A small smile is tugging at my lips when he looks over at me while his cheeks redden slightly.

“Earth to Eren!”

I snap my head back at Connie, who is waving his hand in front of my face obnoxiously. “As I was saying Jaeger, you should see what Moblit can do for that bruise, you know he can work some real magic, he’s a wizard or something, I swear” the words that fall from my nearly bald friend slur a bit at the end, the three glasses of booze starting to surface in his behaviour. “It’s just a bruise Connie, nothing a little make-up can’t fix” He pokes his tongue out at me before turning to Levi, a knowing look I his eyes when they flicker towards me. “Aren’t ya gonna introduce me to your friend, Eren?” Connie giggles when I shoot him a glare and proceeds to ignore me. “Levi, this is our infamous trapeze swinger Connie Springer, better known as Sasha’s property” I smile at Levi’s hesitating face when Connie leans over the table to shake his hand. Levi pulls back quickly when he notices obvious filth underneath Connie’s nails and on the palm of his hand. “Levi Ackerman, pleasure”

“You look like that little girl that Hange has been dragging around” Connie slurs, pointing at Levi’s face and examining it from different angles. “Maybe that’s because she’s his daughter” I say, Connie gasps before starting to laugh. “of course she is! I can see it now” He giggles before turning a bit more serious and looking at me.

“Armin told me a little bit about the hot dude you’ve been wanting to bang. And I’m just gonna assume this is him. Honestly I don’t really see the appeal but then again I am as straight as a motherfucker,” Connie stops whisper shouting at my horrified face and leans forward a bit, his hand ‘shielding’ Levi from his words. “He has a daughter, so he had sex with a woman, AKA he’s probably straight. I’m sorry for your loss man” My friend pats my shoulder before almost stumbling over the bench trying to stand up. “I gotta go please the lady guys, later” he waves half-heartedly at us before stumbling away to the kitchen. Leaving me alone with a furiously blushing Levi while my face can’t turn any redder than it just did.

Out of pure embarrassment I drop my face into my crossed arms with a loud thud on the table. I really don’t want to see Levi’s reaction. I want him to leave right now before any of my other so called ‘friends’ ruin my chance with him any further. I groan loudly before I hear Levi clearing his throat awkwardly. “So, erm… I guess baldy just said you think I’m fuckable?” Levi chuckles after saying that and I peer up at him with one eye. “I guess so. I’m sorry about that, he’s obviously drunk” I answer, his eyes flicking in my direction to catch my gaze. “I’d say you’re rather fuckable yourself, Eren” Levi smirks at my face, which actually got even more red than it already was. He lifts his drink to take a sip and cringes at its taste, pulling a weird face with his pink tongue out on display.

“Yeah, scrap that whole fuckable thing, I don’t think you’re that hot anymore” I laugh at his face and once he recovers he smiles shyly at me. “too bad” He chuckles. I bite my bottom lip and move my head so I’m resting my cheek in one hand, my elbow leaning on the table. “Never mind, you’re hot again” I mutter, catching his gaze.

 I drop my hand from underneath my cheek and lean forward a bit, my other hand’s fingertips softly touching the raven’s jaw. Levi’s lips part slightly as he looks up at me through those beautiful and sparkling grey eyes. We both lean forward again and before I know it I can feel his hot breath on my own parted lips. My hand moves from his jaw into the short hairs of his undercut, which I’ve been dying to touch since he first came into that cage with me. A small and warm hand lands on the part of my thigh not covered by my thigh-highs or shorts and a shudder runs through my spine. I’m just about to close this stupid and irritating gap between our lips when a loud screech interrupts our thoughts. Levi flinches at the sound, pull his hand back and turns his face away quickly.

_One day I will kill that glasses wearing lunatic._

I drop my hand from Levi’s neck and slit Hange’s throat in my mind when the brunet runs into the room, a loud and obnoxious noise erupting from her mouth. Levi and I have been alone around the table since Connie left and before Hange interrupted our almost kiss.

The lunatic is quickly followed into the room by two giggling children, one with pale blonde hair and one with pitch black hair. The two girls are holding hands while chasing Hange and I swear I have never seen Annie so child-like and happy. I turn to Levi slightly and see him smiling at the two girls getting along.

“I’m sorry” I mutter, turning away from him to lean on the table. “for what?” Levi searches my face for something but doesn’t find what he's looking for. “For what almost happened just now” I say, taking a big sip from my own glass. Levi blushes again but doesn’t turn away from me. “It’s okay, I.. I want-…” Levi gets cut of none other than Hange who plops down in front of us with a loud groan.

_Fuck it, I’ll kill her tonight in her sleep._

“Okay! Okay girls! I don’t have the stamina to do this anymore” The brunet pants heavily as the two girls giggle and both tap her shoulders, saying “you’re it” in unison. Hange drops her head on the table with a loud thud, making me hope her stupid glasses broke. She deserves it after ruining the moment. Twice.

“Mikasa, I forgot to tell you, we’re staying here for dinner tonight” Levi says, a fond smile playing at his lips. Mikasa squeels and pulls Annie in a hug, the pale cheeks of the other girl turning pink. “SO no bread today Dad?” Mikasa says after letting her new friend go, she looks at him with big pleading eyes and I feel sorry for them. This must mean they eat bread a lot for dinner. Erwin may be a huge dick sometimes but he always makes sure Sasha can prepare us something edible and warm. Levi’s eyes flicker nervously towards me before he nods. “y-yeah, no bread today honey” he catches his bottom lip between his teeth and averts his gaze towards the wood of the table. I place my hand on his back and smile at him when he looks up.

“I think Connie mentioned something about Sasha making pancakes” I tell the girls/ Mikasa squeels again and I can see a smile forming at Annie’s lips, I remember that that’s her favourite food. “I’ve only had pancakes once, when mommy was still with us” Mikasa says to Annie. My heart breaks a little but it doesn’t seem to phase Mikasa that her mother left so suddenly. Annie nods at her before murmuring something I can’t hear. “yes! Let’s go to the puppies” Annie drags her friend behind her towards the animals with a small but nonetheless happy smile.

“Hange, you look horrible” I chuckle when she lifts her head. Half of her usual make-up is still on her face. Her once bright red lips smudged. “Those kids will be the death of me” she grumbles, no trace of her usual excitement and energy. Levi chuckles next to me. “Mikasa can get a little excited meeting new people, especially when she adores them” Hange seems to brighten up a little bit at that.

“You think she likes me?” she mutters, amazed. I can’t blame her, it amazes me too. Sure, I’m rather good friends with the lunatic but mostly she annoys the shit out of me. Levi nods and sips on his drink again. “She talked a lot about you before we came here. You seem to be able to keep up with her pretty well” She smiles brightly at that and I snort. “You mean Mikasa can keep up with Hange. You haven’t seen her at her peak of excitement yet Levi, and I hope we can keep it that way. You’d run away from here” I shove his shoulder slightly and smile brightly at him.

“And Eren would hate me if I made you leave” Hange adds, a knowing smirk playing at her lips as she winks at me. “Armin should really learn to shut up” I grumble, dry-washing my face.

“I heard my name?” Speaking of the devil. The blonde walks in, clad in a way too short white laced dress with white thigh-highs.

I’d be lying if I said Armin wasn’t attractive. And I would also be lying if I said Armin and I haven’t fooled around in the past. I know I told Levi that we’re just best friends and we definitely are. But it can be rather lonely on the road and almost everyone who’s into guys here has a boyfriend. Armin and I just made an agreement to get rid of these sexual urges we both had and that’s all that it was. It’s not like we’ve been in the same bed yesterday either, the last time was at least half a year ago before we got more publicity and more busy with our acts.

“Armin I appreciate you listening to me babbling about Levi and all, but please don’t ever mention it to Connie or Hange again.” I say to the blonde. He walks towards us with a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows. “Eren it’s okay really” Levi huffs, pink tainting his cheeks. “So the hottie heard eh?” Armin chuckles before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek, he turns to Levi next and does the same to him. “Good to see you _Rivaille_ ” I hear him whisper seductively. “Armin” I say accusingly before shoving him away from the raven. “What Eren? I thought we could share” The blonde smiles at Levi and runs his fingertips where I had them a while ago on the raven’s neck. Something inside me snaps and I snatch his wrist with a scowl. “I swear to god Armin” I grumble, the blonde looks quite surprised but removes himself from Levi.

“Okay, okay Eren. We won’t share. But if you don’t snatch him up real quick I will” Armin wags his finger at me accusingly and I let go of his wrist with an eye-roll. “You know I’m still here guys” Levi mutters, he looks up at me through those lashes. His cheeks are so pink right now that I want to put my hands over them just to feel the warmth and cool them down a little bit. Hange bursts out laughing at Levi’s small remark and I can see a smile tugging at his lips. “Don’t worry Levi, I won’t let Armin have you” I wink at the man and he nods slightly before averting his gaze from me.

_I will make you mine soon Levi, don’t worry._


	6. Jazz music

**Levi p.o.v.**

Man I hate the way Eren makes me feel. I blush like I’m a fucking virgin at almost everything even remotely flirty he says. All of that just because of the looks the kid keeps giving me. I would like to blame it on the disgusting booze Eren keeps feeding me but honestly it’s the brat’s eyes that make me feel like I’m floating and like I’m completely drunk of my ass.

Almost everyone that has a connection to the circus is sitting around the table impatiently waiting for the cook with brown hair to serve them some pancakes. Maybe the most excited one of them all (apart from Hange) is my daughter Mikasa, who is seated in-between me and Eren with Annie, her new best friend, in front of us next to her dad Reiner.

Reiner and I had talked a bit before dinner and it turns out his life was similar to mine before he and his daughter joined the circus. They were very poor and even lived on the streets for a while. Mikasa and I never had to do that though, I always make sure we at least have enough money to keep that shaggy and leaking roof over our heads. I even go as far as selling my body once in a while just so my daughter will have a place to call home.

Of course I’m not proud of any of that shit but it was necessary. I don’t want my little girl to suffer the way I did in my youth before I met the Mikasas’ mother, who was the daughter of an extremely wealthy earl. When the earl found out that she was together with a street rat and even gone so far as getting pregnant from said street rat he refused to take care of her, me and our unborn child though. Everything went downhill there and honestly I didn’t think it could get any worse until Cathrine started to get angry at me after Mikasa was born. She’d get drunk and told me she blamed me for her dad rejecting us. Sometimes she went as far as to hit me, at least once she pushed an broken glass in my stomach. The wound healed, but the scar is still very much visible.

I never once defended myself or hit her back. I honestly believed that it was indeed my fault. It was my fault we lived in a poor neighbourhood, my fault we couldn’t clothe our daughter the fancy way she wanted and definitely my fault she was unhappy.

When I felt I should be honest to her and told her about my bisexuality she completely flipped and left the house just never to come back again. I don’t blame myself for that, but her. She shouldn’t have left us alone when she knew first-hand how much we already were struggling.

A loud cheer coming from most of the people around the dining table interrupt my dark thoughts when Sasha comes into the room with two plates of huge stacks of pancakes. Her boyfriend Connie coming in after her with another two plates.

Mikasa is happily bouncing in her seat and I smile at her small form. Eren puts an arm around her and leans in to whisper something in her ear. She shrieks at the supposedly happy news and hugs the brunet. A small stack of pancakes gets flicked on my plate by Connie, his cheeks still burning with the aftermath of his excessive drinking. I nod a thank you at him while he moves to give Mikasa some pancakes too.

I look at the small blonde girl who made Mikasa come out of her shell even more than Hange did and see that she’s smiling broadly now, her blue eyes twinkling as she eyes her pancakes. Reiner laughs at his little girl before wrapping an arm around her and grabbing a pancake, rolling it up for her to make it easier to eat.

I have never had pancakes before in my life, at least not that I can remember, and stare at the saggy, round dough. It smells good enough though. I can hear a chuckle from Eren and look up at him as he stands up from his seat. He walks behind me leans over me to roll one up for me. He smells so goddamn nice and I almost lean into his arms but hold myself back. Maybe later.

“there you go, love. Now just push it into your mouth, we don’t have any silverware, sorry. Just use your hands” Eren mutters In my ear, a slight shiver runs down my spine as his breath fans over my ear and cheek. “thanks” I reply, feeling him move away before retaking his seat next to Mikasa.

I turn to my daughter after taking a small bite of the pancake and see that’s she’s quite literally stuffing her face full with the food. I chuckle at her chipmunk cheeks as she tries to smile at me, failing miserably. “Chew Mikasa, and small bites” she responds to me with a giggle and glances at Annie, who bursts out in a laugh when she sees the ravens stuffed face. Reiner looks at his daughter with wonder when he takes in her laughter. I guess she doesn’t do that often.

After a while of loud murmur and people eating I hear someone trying to catch our attention by screaming loudly until everyone shuts up.

Everyone looks up at Armin, who’s standing on his seat, a glass with whatever in his hands and a big smile on his face. “Guys, as you may have noticed, we have two lovely guests” Armin gestures at us and I smile slightly at him, noting all the eyes looking at me and my daughter.

Somewhere I can hear Eren groan loudly before a thud can be heard, indicating the brat dropped his head on the table.

“We all know what that means but I will explain it for those that forgot. Eren Jeager, our newest addition to the crew, must do a performance. And we all get to choose what it has to be”

So that’s why Eren was groaning. A smile tugs at my lips as I eye the boy. For once _his_ cheeks are red and not mine. I smirk at him when he looks up through his hair, pleading eyes peering up at mine.

“Striptease!”

I look up and see that Jean, one of the clowns and owner of most of the dogs here at the circus, had yelled that one. He immediately gets shushed by Marco, who puts his hand over Jean’s mouth while holding back a grin of his own.

“There are children here Jean. Something less explicit please, anyone?” Armin calls over the crowd.

“That Jazz routine he does when he’s drunk. With lipstick and everything” A tall girl with freckles and her arm swung around a petit blonde girl yells, a wide smirk on her face when Eren starts to protest. Armin laughs and nods. “prepare yourself Eren! That’s the routine you will do this evening” Armin declares, jumping off of his seat.

I smile at the thought. Eren in some fancy frilly dress with a pearly necklace and headband, red lipstick on his full lips as he sings. Eren starts to protest again but stops when he sees my willing expression. “I’d love to see that” I tell him, Mikasa following our exchange closely. “Yeah you better, I look fucking great in a dress” he winks before a pout forms on his face as he stands up. “You can lend one of my dresses and pearls, dear” Armin tells the brunet, taking his hand and leading him towards the blonde’s dressing room.

Everyone stands up, grabs their empty plates and walks towards the kitchen, placing them on one big pile. Me and Mikasa following them.

A drink gets pushed into my hand as I sit down at the table again, the blonde girl I noticed from earlier smiling at me. “Hi, nice to meet you Levi. I’m Historia” She sits down next to me and smiles even wider, earning a small grin back from me. “Hi, nice to meet you” I take a sip from the drink and notice that the more you drink it, the better it tastes. Still incredibly disgusting, but better.

“You have a lovely daughter. She’s very polite to us, you should be proud” She looks at Mikasa, who is busy entertaining Annie and trying to make the blonde with stoic eyes laugh like she did at dinner. “I am” I respond, looking back at Historia when she also turns back to me.

“I feel like I should apologise on my brother’s behalf” She explains, her slender fingers playing with the hem of her blouse, one that looks way too big on her. I frown at her and put my glass down. “Armin. Armin’s my brother.” She explains further, turning her face to look into my eyes. When I keep frowning at her she shakes her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts a bit.

“I heard him and Eren discussing earlier, just before dinner, something about Armin being ‘too touchy’ with you. You should know Armin doesn’t mean anything with it. He’s just trying to get a raise out of Eren, really.” She smile apologetically at me and I chuckle. “it’s fine. He did get into my personal space a bit but it was kind of funny watching Eren react like that” I smile at the memory that happened this afternoon.

“That’s cute” Historia mutters, her cheeks flushing pink when I look at her with one of my eyebrows raised. I open my mouth to speak but close it again when two arms wrap around the small blonde, an affectionate chuckle rolling off of her soft lips immediately. “Talking to the new guy sweetie?” The tall brown haired woman with freckles kisses the flushed cheeks of Historia before looking up at me.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. Ymir” she shakes my hand with a nod before turning to Historia again, leaving me to take a sip from my drink.

“Eren should be out soon, enjoy Levi” I look up to see Hange smirking down at me from across the table, her eyebrows wiggling up and down. I roll my eyes at the woman and take another sip, my cheeks warming up just like my insides from the alcohol.

After a few more minutes music can be heard, it’s rather upbeat and jazz-like. When someone next to me starts to wolf-whistle I look back at where Eren and Armin disappeared before. There the tall brunet stands, and god is it sinful.

Eren is clad in a silk, Bordeaux coloured dress, spaghetti straps clinging to his broad shoulders and a pearly necklace draped over his neck. The thigh highs he wore before are replaced by silky black stockings which make my mouth water at the sight. His full lips are covered in matching lipstick to his dress, his hair as unruly as it was before he left. I can’t keep my eyes off of him when he strides towards me.

And god, fuck me sideways. The brat starts to sing. In fucking German. I knew the kid could speak it, he did tell me he’s from Germany after all, but god did that make me hard. His words sound incredibly seductive and I feel like I’m about to float away in those goddamn eyes while the brunet just strolls towards me. I nearly drop the drink in my hand before remembering to put it away on the table.

Some more people wolf whistle when Eren plants a foot next to where my thighs are seated. The urge to feel the silky stockings grows with every damn second the kid keeps singing. I swallow thickly before giving in, letting my fingertips run over the smooth fabric. I groan and close my eyes. Eren chuckles in between singing before moving to stand on the table, his butt incredibly close to my face while he moves.

As soon as he stands the chorus of the song sets in, making Eren drop to his knees on the table and spread them slightly, giving me a view the devil would blush at. The brunet sings so incredibly beautiful and I can pick up enough words in my crappy German to realise the song is about sex. Really, really good sex.

I bite my bottom lip when Eren moves away from me, standing up and swaying his hips as he walks over the table. Hands fly up to feel at his dress, his hips, his waist. It triggers something inside me. _I should be the only one to do that. Mine._ I shake my head at that thought. The kid isn’t mine. He will be, but isn’t right now. My eyes flicker from Eren’s swaying hips to search for Mikasa.

I sigh in relief as I see her playing with Annie and Reiner somewhere in a corner, the big blonde smart enough to keep our children’s eyes away from Eren right now. Armin asked for something less explicit, but honestly I don’t know what would make me harder, _this_ or the brat stripping. Never mind, the thought of the brunet stripping already made my cock twitch when I thought of it.

I turn back to the scene in front of me and gasp when Eren is right in front of me again. Somewhere in his routine I stood up to see him better but and the brunet is standing in front of me, still on the table. I notice the song almost ending and look up at him with a smirk.

Eren winks, flings his leg over one of my shoulders and pulls my face closer to his crotch. My arm immediately grabbing his thigh. _For balance. Yes._ My nose brushes over the inside of his thigh as I look up at him through hooded lids. With one last, outstretched German word, which sounds more like a moan, Eren is done singing. His chest heaving from being out of breath and a huge smirk plastered on his face when he takes in my lust filled gaze.

I’m determined to make this man mine by the end of the week.


	7. Home?

**Levi p.o.v.**

“Jesus christ, Eren” I mutter as the man with bicolored eyes takes my outstretched hand to jump off of the table. “You liked it?” He smiles brightly and I catch my bottom lip in between my teeth. “I guess you could say that” I smirk at Eren and place my hands on his waist when he lands on the floor in front of me. “I’m glad” he whispers, eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips. His pink tongue sticks out to wet his lipstick clad lips. the small moment we had is completely ruined by the disgusted face he pulls, tongue sticking out and eyes crossing as he gags slightly.

I laugh at his expression and he slaps my shoulder, chuckling a bit himself. “Armin! What the hell is in this stuff?” He practically yells, looking around to find his best friend that provided him with the apparently disgusting lipstick. A melodic laugh reaches our ears before Armin appears next to us, making me drop my hands from Eren’s waist but still standing close to him. “You’re not supposed to eat it idiot! It’s specially made by yours truly to last for a whole show full of sweating” Armin’s blue eyes crinkle at the sides as he flashes a bright smile.

Eren shakes his head before he pulls away from me completely, leaving the left side of my body oddly cold. “well, it tastes disgusting” Eren mutters, eyes flickering towards mine apologetically before he returns to a light conversation with Armin.

As I look around the dining room in search for my daughter I find her where she was the last time I looked for her. Reiner is still playing with the two small girls who are steadily coming closer to falling asleep on his lap. I smile at the image of such a huge bulk cradling two small girls and decide to walk towards them to relieve him from my daughter who looks a lot lighter that she actually is.

“Thanks for taking care of her” I mutter, putting my arms on Mikasa’s back and underneath her legs to lift her up. “That’s okay, she’s a nice kid and seems to make Annie a bit happier” Reiner smiles his crooked teeth naked and I smile back, rearranging Mikasa so she clings to my waist with her legs. “I should probably thank you too” The blonde then says, standing up from the floor too with Annie in his arms. I frown at him, letting my hand softly card through the silky black hair of my daughter.

“why is that?” I ask. Reiner sighs softly, his eyes flickering to something, or someone, behind me. I follow his gaze and my eyes land on Eren, who’s still talking to Arming but it looks way more serious than before. “Eren.” I snap my head back to Reiner, black locks falling into my eyes before I blow them away. “I don’t think I have seen him smiling as much as he has these past few days” Reiner turns his soft smile towards me now. “He really enjoys talking to you, and honestly, he couldn’t shut up about you when you left yesterday.” Reiner finishes.

Pink dusts my cheeks as I look back at Eren, who catches my eye before smiling broadly, mismatched eyes sparkling, almost happily. “Hasn’t he been happy here then?” I ask Reiner who has come to stand next to me, both of us taking in the view of the whole room. “I think he is, anything is better than roaming the streets, and he can really be himself when he’s with us. I think it bugs him that everyone around us has someone, at least it seems that way when you have no one” Reiner looks down at me before sighing. “Take good care of him, yeah?” I nod at the big man before he walks away.

I _want_ to take good care of him. I do. After Cathrine I don’t think I have ever liked someone so much after such a short period of time.

The bundle that resembles a very tired girl in my arms stirs a bit before she softly looks up from my neck. “Dad?” She mutters, rubbing her right eye with a fist. “yes, honey?” I turn my head to look at her properly and she scrunches her nose up. “Your breath stinks” She mutters, lips forming a pout as I chuckle. “I know honey” I press a kiss to her cheek, making her giggle before settling her head against my shoulder once again, her small fists clinging to my shirt. “Are we gonna stay here tonight?” She mutters, small puffs of breath hitting my neck. “I certainly hope so” A voice to my left says, I look over at Eren who’s standing there still in that dress but with no lipstick. “Could we? I think I had too much of that beer-like shit anyway” I scrunch up my nose thinking back to that horrible taste. Eren giggles before nodding. “Of course,” He leans forward then, lips brushing my ear as his hand clutches the hem of my shirt. “You could bunk with me” He whispers, shivers erupting all over my body. I smirk up at him before nodding. “sure”

Mikasa sighs happily before tugging herself closer to my neck with her arms wrapped around me. I smile down at her serene face as she continues to sleep. “I could kick Armin out of our tent so she can sleep in the room with us” Warm hands place themselves on my hips as Eren stands behind me, present but not pressed against my back. “Please, I’m not comfortable with Mikasa not sleeping near me yet” Eren nods understandingly as he walks around to face me. “I’ll go tell him” He smiles brightly before hopping away towards his friend.

I slowly follow him, trying not to jostle Mikasa too much. I walk past Reiner, who also has an exhausted daughter on his hip, slowly swaying her while humming a low tune. Annie yawns, covering her mouth with a tiny fist and Reiner and I smile at each other understandingly.

Eren bounds up to us then, a happy smile on his lips as he practically bounces where he stands. “It’s taken care of, let’s take her to bed, yeah?” Eren cards a hand through my daughters black hair before leading us the way to his tent. The tent is a bright red and quite small, two small mattresses thrown onto the floor, which is luckily covered with a thick sheet. A few belongings are scattered around the floor, most of them on the right.

Eren motions for me to put Mikasa on the left bed, under the thick covers that are certainly needed for the cold nights at this time of year. She almost immediately nuzzles into the pillow and blanket, a small smile forming on her face. I stand back up and look down at her with contempt. Another day I managed to keep her happy and safe, and fed thanks to Sasha.

“We don’t have much at home, so I’m glad she looks so happy” I sigh, leaning into Eren who’s standing behind me. he softly wraps his arms around me while I wonder how I grew so close to this man in such a short period of time. I was always very irritated when people touched me, except Mikasa, but with him I don’t mind. He’s so nice and warm and safe.

“Where do you live?” Eren asks softly, pressing his nose into my hair. “the underground” I whisper back, closing my eyes and feeling myself tremble slightly. “hey, it’s okay” Eren says, wrapping his arms around me tighter and pressing kisses into my hair. “I just wish I can offer her a better life than that. Before we came here she had to eat dry bread because that’s all we’ve got. The only time I can offer her something better is when I sell my own body to nasty old women or perverted men” I clench my eyes shut, press the heels of my palms into them until I see spots before taking them away again. Eren sways us from side to side while humming lowly.

“That’s horrible. No one should go through that and especially not someone as worthy of kindness as you.” His words struck a chord inside of me, it makes me feel warm. Sometimes I felt like I deserved every shitty thing that came my way because of what I did to Cathrine, because of what I am. But that’s not the case, I have fought so damn hard for Mikasa and I, to have a remotely normal life, that I deserve kindness, I deserve to be loved. And I honestly feel like I can get that with Eren.

“let’s go, I want to introduce you to someone” Eren then states, letting go of me completely except my hand, with which he pulls me forward and our of his tent. We pass several more tents, some bigger, some smaller, before we get to the biggest one yet.

“Erwin?” Eren calls, squeezing my hand before smiling down at me. I move to stand close to him, pressing our shoulders together out of protectiveness. This man hurt Eren, and even though Eren doesn’t blame the big blonde dude I do. He should have kept his hands to himself.

“Yes?” Comes back the response from inside the tent. “Can we come in?” Eren calls again, hand already on the opening of the tent to push it open. “Sure, whoever ‘we’ is.” The voice is bored, almost distracted but Eren smiles happily, pushing the thick fabric open to reveal a very nice tent.

A real bed is situated in the left corner, a mirror and small portable closet on the right with a huge rug in the middle, a table and several chairs standing upon it. Erwin Smith sits at one of the chairs, playing cards laying on top of the table in a game of solitaire. A thick eyebrow raises at the sight of us as Erwin sits up straight, putting his cards down. He leans back into his chair and puts his sock-clad feet on the table. “what is it, Eren”

The brunet winces at the stern tone before quickly covering it up with a smile. “I wanted to introduce you to Levi. He has been visiting us for a few days with his daughter and I think he can be a very good addition to our crew” Eren states happily, squeezing my hand tightly before wrapping his other arm around my shoulders and pulling he into his side. Erwin’s calculating and cool gaze looks me over, his head tipping to the side in thought as he rubs his chin idly. “And what do you suppose he can do, Eren?” The sentence is worded as a big no, but with small doubts and Eren notices this too as he begins to rattle off several small jobs that I can do for him and his animals and around the tent as the show is going on.

As Erwin is thinking about his decision I think about mine. It is true that I would feel good around here and doing small jobs in turn for food and a place to sleep is way better than the filthy jobs I usually take on. Mikasa would have friends to play with, to grow up with and maybe Reiner and I can teach both of our girls trivial things needed for them to live in the outside world. There is also the factor that I can stay with Eren, of course, even after they leave London since Mikasa and I would come with them. I looks up at Eren’s excited face with a small smile of my own as I think of all the places we could visit together, all the cities and countries we would visit. Maybe even come back to France for a week and feeling at home there, with Mikasa, with Eren.

“… and his daughter is a great playmate for Annie and so much fun to hang around with. Some new people can really cheer this whole place up again, u know. Nothing has changed for over a year and it’s getting boring” Eren finishes, taking a deep breath while Erwin just watches on.

When the blonde sits back up and takes his discarded cards off of the table to start his game back up Eren deflates, his arm falling from my shoulders as he looks down, disappointment visible on his face.

“It’s okay. I’ll figure something out to take better care of Mikasa, I promise.” I softly grasp his upper arm in my hand and squeeze, giving him a timid smile as he looks up. “okay” he whispers, leaning down to press a lingering kiss on my cheek. We both turn around to walk out of the luxurious tent when someone behind us clears his throat.

“wait a minute now” Erwin’s deep voice speaks up. We turn around slowly, both almost expecting a small outburst or a ‘why you can’t’ lecture. “I can see what he means to you, Eren. And I want the best for all of my men and if that means that I have to add another one or two to my collection I will” Erwin gives us a tight lipped smile as Eren almost squeezes my hand off. He mutters maybe a hundred thank you’s (combined with mine) while we’re both grinning from ear to ear. Eren because Mikasa and I can stay with him and his friends and I smile because maybe I can offer Mikasa a better life than the one we’re living now.

We both almost run out of the tent when we heard Erwin huff in amusement. Eren closes the opening of the tent behind us before pulling me in for a tight hug.

I press my face into his neck ad breathe in heavily. I can stay with him. Eren laughs wholeheartedly before pulling back but keeping his arms around my neck. “You’ll stay with us, right?” Eren whispers then, his face considerably closer than before. I nod breathlessly before leaning up and connecting our lips.

Eren smiles into our tender kiss before pressing back. His lips feel so soft against mine as we move together, our lips making small sounds as we part before pressing our lips back together slowly. Warmth blooms in my chest as Eren’s hands move down to my waist to squeeze my flesh there. As I notice our breaths becoming more laboured I pull back, albeit reluctantly. “Can we go to bed? I don’t want to leave Mikasa alone for such a long time when she’s alone and asleep” I whisper at Eren, looking into his eyes apologetically.

Eren nods, smiling down at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek. He takes my hand and leads us back to his tent. As I look around me I can see several people walking around, either together or alone as they enter their own tents. I can't help but feel good right now. Eren and I are in a greta place and my life is about to get a whole lot more interesting since me and my daughter are going to travel with the circus. and I can't help but feel at home as I look at the back of Eren's head in contrast to the moonlight shining down on us. 

 


	8. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucks. I have exams this week and feel very stressed and nervous because of it. I did want to update this fic this week though so here you go. Next chapter will be a lot of smut so I hope you guys are looking forward to that :)

**Levi p.o.v.**

Mikasa is still sleeping soundly when we get back to the tent the beds are in. Her little fists are in front of her face and her mouth is hanging open, small puffs of breath falling out of them and the sight makes me smile. Her black hair is hanging in front of her face and moves with the air leaving her mouth. As I stand there, watching my daughter sleep soundly like she does every night, Eren comes up behind me, his arms circling my waist. A soft hum leaves my mouth when Eren puts his chin on my shoulder. “I’m so glad” He whispers, as not to wake Mikasa.

I nod silently, turning my head to rest my forehead against his temple. “Me too. This way I can provide a better life for Mikasa. Decent meals every night and morning and a place to sleep that doesn’t leak every time it rains” I whisper back, making Eren looks to the side and at my face. Our faces are two centimetres apart and that fact makes my breath hitch. “oh no, the tents still leak as a bitch over here. Sometimes we got to get out of bed and tape some shit” Eren giggles, leaning forward to breach those two centimetres.

He presses five small kisses against my lips before letting go of me. I take off my long coat before draping it over Mikasa’s blanket. To keep her extra warm tonight, then I take off my worn out shoes and place them next to Eren’s bed. A shameful feeling washes over me when I notice the holes in my dirty socks. I don’t think I have bought new ones in the past year, every scrap of money I earned went to Mikasa, to buy her new clothes, keep her fed, keep her hydrated and healthy. When I glance back at Mikasa though the shame is completely wiped away. Keeping her alive has been completely worth the neglect of myself.

“Do you have a shirt to sleep in?” Eren’s voice makes me look up from my daughter and to the brunet. Eren is in the middle of taking his shirt off, unbuttoning it one by one. his pants are already thrown into a corner of the tent right next to his boots. My eyes trail up from the black ankle socks he’s wearing, over his long tan legs and loose black briefs before settling on his torso. His muscles are pronounced, but not very striking and they most definitely make my mouth water.

Eren chuckles, moving his body so he’s standing right in front of me before crossing his arms, his shirt completely unbuttoned. “I asked if you have a shirt” His warm breath fans over my lips as he leans forward. “I don’t” I whisper back, standing on my toes to reach his lips with mine. his lips are just as soft as before but I can’t get enough of them. Since I’m allowed to touch I can’t do anything else anymore. “You can wear one of mine” Eren whisper against my lips when he pulls back. “Thanks”

I can feel my cheeks flush when Eren slides his shirt from his shoulders but I quickly remind myself that Mikasa is in the same room as us and I can’t touch that part of him right now. Maybe tomorrow, if we can get some time together. The thought makes me smirk as I pull off my own shirt before dropping my pants down my legs.

Eren whistles softly when he turns around, a shirt is held tightly in his hand as he licks his lips. “I’m really looking forward to have you to myself sometime soon” He winks his green eye at me as he smirks, tossing me the shirt. I slip it on before walking towards Eren and putting my chin on his shoulder. It bugs me that I have to stand on my toes a little bit to reach him like this. Eren breathes a laugh before kissing my temple. “Let’s sleep, yeah?” Eren whispers, his lips moving against the skin of my temple. I nod softly before pulling back. Eren steps into the bed first, laying on his side for me to tuck myself against him on the small mattress.

Eren tucks the blanket under my chin, his warm hand staying there as we move our bodies into a comfortable position. His breath is warm against the back of my neck as we lay there pressed close. I can feel his entire body against mine and somehow that makes me feel warm and comfortable. I haven’t had that feeling in a long time and I revel in it, the corners of my mouth tugging into a small smile.

“I’m so glad I invited you that day” Eren murmurs then, breaking the comfortable silence in the tent. A smile breaks out onto my face as I wiggle a bit closer to him. He sighs before tugging his arm against my chest a little bit harder, keeping me closer than before. “I am too” I whisper back before feeling his lips press several kisses to the back of my neck and the shaven part of my undercut. His lips tickle my skin there for a bit, he then moves his hand to push the duvet and my shirt down. He seems to take in the exposed skin before leaning up on his elbow and pressing his lips against my neck.

My eyes fall closed as the tingling sensations of his lips and small puffs of breath shoot through my skin. “Eren” I breathe, feeling his hand creep under my shirt to rest on the skin there. His lips trail from my shoulder to underneath my left ear where he sucks the skin there into his mouth. My hand shoots to the back of his neck, keeping him right where he is. My fingers curl, the clipped nails on them scratching Eren’s neck and he hums against me, his own fingers curling against my stomach and making butterflies erupt in my stomach.

Eren removes his lips from my neck before apologetically licking the hickey he had just placed there. The hand curled against my abdomen flattens before moving up, now resting against my collarbones as Eren pulls back. “Damnit, now I really can’t wait to get my hands on you” he murmurs before pressing another handful of kisses on my neck.

I breathe a laugh, my muscles relaxing onto the mattress as Eren settles back down behind me. “Me neither” I mutter back, a relaxing shiver coursing through my body when Eren covers us with the blanket again.

Soon we’re both asleep, deep breaths leave both of our lips as we lay there, perfectly content in the presence of the other.

 

My eyebrows furrow when my torso get tousled. I huff at the person that decided that it was a good idea to wake me from the most comfortable sleep I’ve ever had. As I open eye the sight that greets me is blurry, the one thing I can make out is pale skin.

“Dad, wake up, please” When I recognise Mikasa’s voice I open both of my eyes and lean up onto an elbow. A heavy arm around my waist reminds me of yesterday and how Eren and I fell asleep. “What is it, honey?” I whisper back, my voice still raspy as I rub with my fist in one eye. Het bottom lip sticks out in a pout as she wiggles on her legs, pressing them together. “I gotta pee” She whispers again, making a little dance and she really looks like she’s going to piss herself.

I smile at her before softly peeling Eren’s arm from around my waist and sitting up. My legs are cold when they come from underneath the blanket since I’m only clad in my briefs. Eren’s eyebrows furrow when I leave his bed, his hand grasping at where my body used to be. Mikasa puts her hand in mine after I put on some pants and throw one of Eren’s jackets over my daughters shoulders. “Let’s go to the bathroom, eh?” I smile down at her and she nods frantically before walking next to me.

My bare toes dig into the damp grass outside and reminds me that I forgot to put some shoes on. I look down at Mikasa’s smaller feet and see her wearing hers’. Relief floods over me when I see that, at least she won’t get a cold that way.

As we’re walking around the area where all the tents are set up I remember that I don’t even know where you can go to the toilet. Both Mikasa and I stop in our tracks. “You don’t know where to pee, do you?” Mikasa sighs, sounding way too exasperated for someone her age. I glare down at her before muttering a small ‘no’. “We should have woken up Eren” She sighs then pinching the bridge of her nose while I wonder where that sass came from. Seriously, did Hange teach her something? Even though this seems more like an Armin thing to do.

“I know, let’s go find someone” I tug her with me as we turn left, our feet padding against the grass as my feet get wet from the morning dew. As we round the third corner, Mikasa now bouncing with every step as she whines, we run into Erwin.

He’s standing just outside of his tent, cigar hanging from his lips as he gazes up at the sky. His hands are in the pockets of his brown pants and he’s shirtless. I swear I can hear Mikasa mutter a ‘thank God’ as we approach the big man and it makes me chuckle. I kind of like the new sassy side of her, makes her more like me, I’d like to think.

“Excuse me” I say, making Erwin tear his gaze away from the sky and look at us. He takes the cigar out of his mouth and gives us a charming smile, making my stomach churn. He looks charming, but I also know what he did to Eren and I won’t forgive him for that. “My daughter is in need of a bathroom and we can’t find one” As we stand still in front of him Mikasa starts to jump up and down and I can see an amused glint in Erwin’s blue eyes. “well, the nature is our bathroom, but I do have some toilet paper for a charming girl like yourself. Just wait here” Erwin flashes us another smile before entering his tent and coming out again with some toilet paper.

Mikasa thanks him profusely while taking the roll, already running off to the nearest bush to handle her business. I stay back with Erwin as she does what she has to do, knowing she won’t like it if I stand closer.

A loud sigh comes from behind the bush Mikasa just disappeared to and both Erwin and I chuckle.

“She’s a nice girl” I look up at the bigger man when he speaks, regarding him with my eyes. “I know, I raised her” I grumble, crossing my arms in front of my chest and looking down at my bare feet. Erwin chuckles again, taking a drag from his cigar before blowing out the heavy smoke. “You raised her well though, must be proud of her” Erwin gives me another charming smile before my attention is pulled away by someone calling my name.

I look to my right and see Eren running towards us, a big smile on his face. He throws his arms around me before pressing a kiss to my cheek. “I was wondering where you two ran off to” He murmurs, happily rubbing his nose into my hair, making a smile form on my lips. I uncross my arms and place my hands on Eren’s arm, which is wrapped around my shoulder. “Mikasa is over there” I tell him, pointing towards the bush where a steady stream can be heard from.

Eren laughs, the sound ringing in my ears and making me smile too. “Hey, boss” Eren says to Erwin then, not even bothering to untangle himself from my shoulders. Erwin nods at him while taking another drag from his cigar.

The leaves of the bush start to move before Mikasa reappears, looking a lot more relieved than before. She silently hands over the roll to Erwin, who gives her a small bow before putting it back in his tent. Her face brightens when she looks at Eren, moving towards him to hug his legs.

“Thanks for keeping Dad warm last night” Her smile is so bright as she says this and it honestly warms my heart. She has always been very accepting of everything I do. I made sure to explain to her how I feel towards both men and women so she would understand if I ever came home with a man. But now we’re both going to move around with said man and seeing a lot more of the world. That reminds me, I still have to tell Mikasa that.

Both Mikasa and me thank Erwin for his help before walking back towards the tent with Eren. The palm of his hand is warm against mine as he swings our hands back and forth, Mikasa doing the same on the other side of me.

“Mikasa” Eren sing-songs, leaning forward to catch her gaze. She peers up with curious eyes, pushing a loose strand from her hair behind her ear. Eren looks at me questioningly and I finish the sentence for him. “How would you like to play with Annie, for a long, long time?” Mikasa positively starts to beam then, both of her hands now grasping mine as she starts to bounce on her place again. “Really?” She whisper-yells, her grey eyes big.

I lean down as Eren places her hand on my shoulder, standing behind me. “Eren has arranged for us to start to travel with this circus, we’re going to see the world with them and stay here until they kick us out” I smirk at my little girl, who throws her arms around my neck and squeals into my ear. I move back from the loud sound but laugh anyway, sharing her happiness.

Then she promptly pulls back, all wide-eyed and big smiles “I got to go tell Annie, she needs to know” and then she dashes off, her small feet carrying her out of sight and leaving me behind, confused with what just happened.

“Well, at least she’s happy with the news” Eren states, his hands on his waist as he looks at Mikasa’s retreating form. I stand back up before sighing, a small smile forming on my lips. “Yeah” I mutter, looking to my right and seeing the way the sun catches in Eren’s hair and the side of his green eye. My hand tugs at his until he looks at me, and when he does my lips are on his.

Eren hums happily, smiling against my lips before snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My hands crawl into his hair as my mouth opens to let Eren’s tongue in. Our lips move slowly and sensually as we stand there, both barefooted, on the grass. Warm hands rub against my sides before one creeps onto my butt and softly squeezes it, making me gasp into Eren’s mouth and move onto my toes. Eren smirks against me before pulling back.

“Let’s take this back to the tent, yeah? I bet Mikasa is going to stay with Annie for a while.” A smirk also forms on my lips as I nod, receiving a small pat to my butt and making me chuckle before grabbing Eren’s hand and letting him pull me with.


	9. Sweet Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, enjoy my sad, sad, sad (and first) attempt at writing bottom Eren. I don't feel great about this smut but I really wanted to update so this'll have to do. also this is unbeta'd so please excuse any errors, thanks!

**Eren p.o.v.**

We’re walking. Both of our bare feet pad against the still cold and wet grass as we hurry back to my tent. The view surrounding us is familiar but the hand holding mine is still so foreign. We haven’t known each other for very long but the way my heart thumps in my chest and warmth spreads over my body when I look at him is very real.

Also, the way he just stumbled over a log of wood is very real. His hand grips mine tightly as he stumbles forward, almost landing on his knees but he’s able to spread his arm in front of him to catch himself. We’re standing still now and I have to cover up my smile with my hand before he sees it. Or maybe I shouldn’t, he’ll blush in that adorable way he always does and I’ll get to enjoy it. So I quickly take my hand away, flashing my teeth at Levi and tugging him back on his feet. As promised his cheeks are red, the bridge of his nose too.

“Don’t say anything to Mikasa, she’ll never let it go” he grumbles, loosening his grip on my hand and looking at me through his lashes. “I won’t” I answer, grinning down at Levi before tugging him into a hug. His arms wrap around my waist and his face presses into my neck and I can feel his cheeks widen as he smiles too.

I softly run my hands from the small of his back to his shoulders, feeling the dips and slight curves of his muscles before pulling back from the hug. My hands cup his handsome face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones which are still tinted a soft pink. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? We’d have to go to Moblit if you did” I say, the corners of my lips tugging up in a smirk. Levi shakes his head with a small smile before his hands come up to my waist, squeezing. “Good,” I duck my head down before pressing my lips against his.

He tastes just like the first time I kissed him, except for the slight tint of bitter alcohol that isn’t there right now. His lips are small but they fit perfectly against mine, they’re also very soft and insistent as they press against me. his lips seem to insist that I take him back to the tent and I will. Levi hums in the kiss before he pulls back, tugging softly on my hand before walking towards my tent again.

I watch him from behind as he tugs me with him. I watch the way his feet move over the grass, the way his heels and the bottom of his feet are tinted green from the grass. The pants he’s wearing are mine and I can see that he rolled up the bottom of it to above his ankles. They were probably too big on him. I smile softly at that and move my hand so our fingers are intertwined. He looks back at that before smiling in my direction, his hair getting tousled by the wind coming our way. he nearly trips again as he looks at me so he focusses back on the path that leads to my tent.

I return to my ankle gazing before watching his legs move. They’re strong, lean muscles move underneath my pants as he clumsily walks over the uneven land. I watch the way my pants, which are narrow at the hips, are filled with his bottom. The pants are a bit too tight for him at that place and his ass folds over the pants where his thighs meet.

“I think you have a bit of dirt on your ass, let me get it for you” I say, poking my tongue out of my mouth and pulling my hand from his. He doesn’t stop walking as I pet his ass, trying to get the imaginary dirt off of it while just enjoying the way it bounces. I giggle when he still thinks I’m being serious but he gives me a strange look when I ‘accidentally’ squeeze his bottom through his pants. “It’s a lot of dirt, okay?” I giggle, grinning at Levi and quickly grabbing his hips, pulling his behind flush against my front.

I hum into his ear as I inhale his scent. He smells so good, so incredibly Levi and I love it. My nose pressed behind his ear and I can hear him huff in annoyance, his arms crossing in front of his chest. “C’mon, stop playing around, I want you” Levi practically whines, his fingers peeling my grip from his hips. I hum, pressing my lips behind his ear and sucking on his skin there. His breath hitches the same way it did yesterday and his peeling on my hands falters. As I lick the new mark behind his ear my nose presses into the shaven part of his hair. The small hairs tickle my nose and I quickly wrench my face away, sneezing over my shoulder before laughing.

Levi has turned around in my grasp, eyes wide before he laughs too. “Your sneeze is nice. I like it” Levi states, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement as I turn my face back to him. “Thanks” I quickly kiss his lips again, now closing my eyes. Levi doesn’t either and the moment is very intimate, the small specks of blue in his eyes are visible now, the sun helping them be more visible.

I pull back then, grinning down at Levi before bending over. I tightly wrap my arms around his hips before lifting him over my shoulder. My arms tighten when I almost feel him slip because he’s heavier than he looks. “No! Let me go!” Levi laughs, banging his fists against my back as I start to walk. “Nope” I say cheekily, slapping his ass with my right hand as Levi yelps. He gives up then, going slack in my arms as I carry us through a faster route towards my tent.

Once we’re there I push open the tent before setting down Levi. His black hair is still standing up in some places as he fixes me with a fierce glare. He tries to look terrifying, and if you take away his hair he would be but reality is that there is hair sticking up and it just makes him look like a mad kitten. I try to stop the smile from taking over my face but I can’t, and hide it in his neck as I pull him into another hug.

Levi’s face presses into my neck but the fact that his lips attach to my skin and he starts to suck gives me an indication that he’s done hugging and wants to get to the good stuff I promised him. My hands travel underneath his shirt, already tugging it up so he can get it over his head. My hands kneed his warm skin as I close my eyes and sigh happily.

Levi takes a step back then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before looking up at me. I’m about to reach for him when he grabs the back of his shirt by the neck and pulls it off, revealing the smooth, pale skin I silently admired yesterday when he took his shirt of in a similar manner. We look into each other’s eyes until he turns away, tugging his pants down.

“eager?” I whisper, beginning to undress myself. I’d rather let him do it and peel those clothes off of him in return but we don’t have a lot of time right now. We can be thorough and slow next time. I can kiss every inch of that sweet pale skin the next time. “Maybe a little” Levi smirks, already down to his briefs before he moves in between my arms.

Our naked chests touch and the warmth is the most comforting feeling I have ever experienced. His face buries into my neck, his breath softly hitting my bare skin there as he sighs softly. I press small kisses to the shell of his ear before kissing my way over his jaw and cheek to his mouth. Levi hums as my lips close over his, kissing him softly as my right hand travels from his back to his ass, just lying there. I can feel the corners of Levi’s lips quirk up at the movement before he presses his mouth harder against mine, delving his tongue in between my lips.

He moves his tongue against mine as if he’s starving and just now getting a taste of the thing he craves most, me. my knees buckle as I try to kiss him back with rivalling intensity but I soon have to give up dominance to him. A whimper leaves my mouth when his hand cups my groin, slowly moving his palm in circles and making blood rush to my cock. The pleasure running through my veins as his hand harshly tugs down my briefs before curling his fingers around me and moving his hand distracts me from the fact that Levi is leading me back to my bed. He breaks away from my lips when we reach it but he doesn’t push me down yet. We share our breaths as I look at his lust blown eyes. His hand is still moving over my cock and Jesus Christ, his thumb is steadily pressing underneath the head of my cock, the one spot that makes me a babbling mess. ”Levi…” I moan, my breath accidentally hitching when he starts to rub small circles there. “You looks so fucking good like this, Eren” Levi murmurs, his mouth dropping open as he pants with me. “Please, Levi. I need you” My cock throbs in his hand as he starts to move his smaller hand from base upwards, his thumb flicking over the tip and smearing my precome there.

“need me to do what?” Levi asks, his smouldering gaze catching mine before he presses down at that spot again, making me moan out as I grasp his shoulders to hold myself steady. “Need you inside me, Levi” I whine, my hips bucking into his hand once, twice, before he lets me go completely and I’m falling. A totally unasked for yelp leaves my mouth before I land on my ass, my ankles still bound by my briefs. Levi chuckles before falling down onto his knees and taking my briefs off. He moves forward so that he’s in between my legs before ducking down and kissing me again.

I immediately give up dominance when he delves his tongue into my mouth and moan at the feeling of him taking over. I lift my knees to his waist before crossing my ankles on the small of his back, tugging him against me. I can feel his hard cock rubbing against mine as we both let out a moan. I throw my head back when his lips attach to my neck, my hand curling into his hair and tugging softly as he leaves another hickey on my skin.

Levi hums against my skin and I can feel the corners of his lips tugging up into a smirk when he gives a particular hard thrust against my crotch making me cry out once again. “Fuck, Levi. I have the stuff underneath the mattress” I breathe against his ear before softly pressing a kiss to his earlobe. Levi hums again before pulling back. His lips press a small kiss to my nose, making it scrunch up before he puts his hand underneath the mattress. His movements stop as he searches, his eyebrows furrowing.

“you okay over there?” I giggle, running my hands through his hair. The tip of his pink tongue peeks out from in between his lips before he chuckles too. The expression on his face is adorable and makes me chuckle with him. He almost topples over when he searches underneath the old mattress but I hold him against me with my legs and hands in his hair. “I can’t find it” Levi says, his bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout before he ducks down to press a quick kiss to my lips. I sigh before dropping my legs from his waist and pushing him back.

I roll onto my knees before lifting myself onto all fours, my left hand sticking underneath the mattress to grasp the small tube of self-made lube. I don’t know how but Armin once taught me how to make my own lubricant if I promised I wouldn’t ask him how he got the recipe.

Warm hands grasp my hips then before softly moving to my asscheeks. “ _Eren…_ ” Levi breathes, his hips involuntary stuttering against my buttocks as he leans over my back. I grasp the slightly cold bottle of lube from where I keep it but stay on all fours. I lean onto my elbows before looking back at Levi, smirking. His breath is hot on the back of my neck as his hands tighten on my hips, he pulls me back before forcefully moving my hips against his crotch, pleasuring himself with my body. His cock is hot in between my cheeks and I whimper when the tip of his length slightly nudges my tight hole.

“Can I have you like this? I want you hard and fast” Levi mutters, his lips moving against my skin and giving me goose bumps. “yes” I sigh, eyes fluttering closed as I roll my hips against his. Levi hums then and I can feel him pulling the bottle of lube from my hand. I spread my legs some more so Levi can fit better in between them before wiggling my hips. Levi huffs out a breath before I hear the bottle open as Levi twists the cap.

“You look even better like this” Levi says before warm fingers press cold lube against my hole. My body jolts forward, away from the chill but Levi’s other hand is still holding my hips, keeping me close to him. “Levi” I whine, burying my face in the crook of my elbow, my mouth dropping open as I pant. Levi merely hums before pressing one fingers inside of me. the previously cold lube has warmed up against my hot body as is a lot more comfortable as Levi pries me open.

One of his hands massage the flesh of my behind as the fingers of his other hand open me up. His finger is soon joined by another one and my breathing becomes laboured. Then his fingers curl inside of me, making me cry out in pleasure as the tips of his fingers brush my prostate. “yes! Levi, there” I moan loudly. Levi’s cock is then rutting against me, his length slicking up from the lube.

Levi’s hand moves from my hip to my stomach as he presses himself against me, the fingers of his right hand still prodding inside of me. my moans become almost constant and I can feel a dribble of salvia dripping onto my arm where my face is still buried but I can’t seem to care as Levi presses in another finger. My hole pulses around his fingers, making Levi whimper against my back. “you’re gonna feel so good around me, Eren. I can’t wait” Levi whispers, his voice oh so desperate with the need to be, and come inside me.

“then don’t. don’t wait” I mutter, lifting my head from my arm and looking back at Levi. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is in disarray, sticking to his forehead. His mouth hangs open as he lets out several huffs of breath before he nods, pulling his fingers out of me slowly, watching them appear from inside me. He sits back on his heels, watching as my hole pulses with the need to be filled and I decide to spread my legs some more. A whimper leaves my mouth when the tip of my cock brushes the mattress underneath me as it hangs heavily, leaking precome.

The slick sound of lube getting slicked onto skin catches my attention and I look back at Levi. He sitting there on his heels, eyes fixated on my body as both of his hands cover his length in lube. When his hips stutter into his hand he decides that he has done enough teasing for the both of us and moves back onto his knees, the tip of his cock pressing against my hole but he doesn’t breach it. “Levi, c’mon” I whimper, dropping my head back into the crook of my elbow. Levi breathes out a ‘yeah’ before pressing forward.

My mouth drops open from the initial stretch and I immediately notice that Levi has done a thorough job with stretching me out. There is barely any pain as the bliss of being stretched out by Levi takes me over. Incoherent moans and whimpers fall from my lips when Levi bottoms out. Levi drops his already sweaty forehead onto my back as he lets out small moans, his voice trembling.

“Eren, I really want to move” Levi whines, his hands moving up on both of my sides before gripping my chest, kneading my flesh there. My back arches into his touch as I whimper, my hips already circling against his pelvis, making Levi moan out his pleasure. His hips start to move then, shallow thrusts at first, dragging his cock against my walls as he circles his hips into me. “You’re so warm” Levi breathes, lifting his body off of mine. shallow thrusts turn into more powerful ones.

Levi draws his hips back until just the tip of his cock is engulfed by my warmth, making me whine impatiently before he pushes back in harshly. I drop my head into my pillow with a moan as he fills me up so fucking good. He really starts to fuck me then, hips slamming into my behind with power. The pleasure he gives me almost makes me forget that I have to move and do something too but when I start to move my hips back against his thrusts the pleasure multiplies. Levi cries out when I do and his hands tighten on my waist, as he moves faster.

I move one of my hands down to my cock and start stroking it, using my own precome as lube to slick my length up an making the pleasure increase again. “yes, touch yourself Eren” Levi whimpers, leaning forward again to mouth at my back, his breath hot on my flesh as we move together.

His cock nudges my prostate then and I almost fall flat onto my stomach, my legs spreading even wider. One hand presses against my back, pushing my chest flat onto my mattress as Levi keeps pounding into my prostate. A hand pushes away my slack one around my rock hard cock and when Levi starts to jack me off I can feel myself getting very close very suddenly. I moan out Levi’s name with a slack jaw as my vision gets blurry, my orgasm approaching very fast.

“I’m gonna cum” Levi then whimpers from behind me, his hand tightening around my shaft and making my thighs tremble. His hips stutter then as Levi moans uncontrollably, his forehead once again resting against my back as pleasure takes him over. The feeling of his warm come coating my insides as it leaks form his cock makes me follow him into a pleasure filled oblivion. My eyes roll back into my head as pleasure comes over me in waves, making my hole clench uncontrollably around Levi’s leaking shaft, making him whimper out once more as he shallowly thrusts himself through his orgasm.

Levi is already slowly pulling out of me when I come down from my high, hissing at the sensitivity.  “Eren” Levi sighs, sitting back on his heels again before leaning forward to press small kisses onto the small of my back and my behind. I can feel his come seeping out of me and I smile at the feeling, letting my eyes close as I relax my muscles.

“That was so fucking good” I sigh happily, folding my duvet over the small pool of cum before dropping down onto my stomach, burying my face in my own. “Fuck yeah” Levi chuckles, moving himself so that he’s leaning over my back on all fours before softly falling down on top of me, covering me with his body. I hum at the warmth before Levi starts to press small kisses all over my face.

“How are we going to clean this up?” He then whispers before continuing his kisses. I shrug lazily before moving my head a bit more to the side and catching Levi’s lips in a kiss. “I really don’t care right now, let’s sleep some more.” I grin up at Levi before nudging him to move off of me. I slowly move onto my knees and grab a dirty shirt of mine from beside my mattress and start to wipe down my cum from the bed, also softly cleaning myself in between my legs before moving underneath my blanket, motioning for Levi to join me. he does so happily and curls his arms around me, his lips finding mine again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!
> 
> I am aware that i have posted this fic once before but I lacked the motivation to finish it back then. I'm still very much in love with this idea and decided to continue it. I hope you guys like reading this as much as I love writing my otp in this au.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and please leave kudos if you like it enough to do so! They are always appreciated and tend make me smile :)
> 
> also check out my other fics; [When the whore falls for the virgin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8156051) [A Million Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9629369) [Eternal Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7650058) and [Attached](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10751820)
> 
> Also! Find me on Tumblr ;) [ererimakesmesin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ererimakesmesin)
> 
> XxX


End file.
